Syrup delivery systems are employed to deliver syrup which flavors milkshakes and other frozen desserts. The syrup is delivered from the syrup delivery system to a mixing chamber for mixing with softened ice cream. The syrup and the ice cream mixture is then dispensed from the mixing chamber and served.
Solenoids are commonly employed in syrup delivery systems to control the air flow from an air compressor to a syrup valve that distributes the syrup. When serving the frozen dessert, a user presses a button to open the solenoid. The air compressor generates air pressure. The solenoid opens to send the air pressure from the air compressor to the syrup valve. The air travels from the solenoid through tubing and enters an inlet of a syrup valve. The air moves a plunger in the syrup valve away from the syrup valve tip, allowing syrup from a syrup source to dispense through the syrup valve. The syrup then mixes with the ice cream in the mixing chamber to produce the milkshake or the frozen dessert.
After syrup delivery is complete, the system is turned off, and the solenoid stops air flow from the compressor. The air travels from the syrup valve to the solenoid for venting to the atmosphere through a solenoid drain through a solenoid exhaust port.
A drawback to the prior art syrup delivery system is that the return air from the syrup valve follows the same path as the supply air to the syrup valve. The return air from the syrup valve can be contaminated with syrup particles and become sticky. These syrup particles can build up in the solenoid and cause clogging. Over time, the solenoid may need to be replaced.
Hence, there is a need in the art for a syrup delivery system that reduces the contamination and replacement of the solenoid.